My way My Choice
by realme666
Summary: Naruto yang hidup penuh kesedihan harus menanggung apa yang telah terjadi di desa. Meski begitu Naruto tetap riang gembira. Naruto setiap orang harua memilih/itu terserah padamu Naruto. hanya dirimu yang dapat menentukan nya.
1. chapter 1

Title : Naruto : My Way My Choice

Genre : Adventure (sisipan Romance,Family,humor)

Disclaimer : Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T untuk saat ini

Pair : Naruto x ?

Summary : Naruto menjalani hidup yang sangat menyedihkan. Meski dengan hidup yang ia jalani ia mencoba untuk tegar. Dan membuat dirinya menjadi dewasa walau usianya masih muda. Lalu apa pilihan Naruto menanggapi semua yang terjadi kepadanya?.

Warning : Oc,Ooc,gak jelas, Typo ( pasti)

Prologue

Konohagakure no sato salah satu dari 5 negara besar yang di takuti oleh negara lain. Dipimpin oleh seorang hokage dan memiliki clan yang terkenal yang membuat desa konoha semakin di takuti dan di gadang gadang menjadi negara terkuat.

Bukan tanpa sebab,pasalnya desa ini telah menciptakan shinobi yang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa. Seperti Hashirama Senju dari klan senju yang terkenal dengan mokuton sekaligus pendiri desa konoha bersama dengan Madara Uchiha dengan mata Mangekyo Sharingan dari klan uchiha. Dan menyebut mereka _kami no shinobi._

Pertarungan kedua nya pun merupakan pertarungan bersejarah bagi konoha pasalnya pertarungan yang berakhir kemenangan untuk Hashirama senju itu pertarungan yang menakjubkan. Tempat pertarungan keduanya disebut lembah akhir.

Kemudian, ada pula Tobirama senju yang di kenal dengan _dewa air_. Dengan cakra kontrol yang luar biasa dengan mudah menciptakan air dari ketiadaan. Dan menjadikannya shinobi yang sangat di takuti.

Pada masa selanjutnya, ada seorang yang bergelar _the profesor_ yaitu Hiruzen saritobi. Yang memiliki 4 cakra perubahan.

" Woah, ini luar biasa, tebayo" Ucap seorang anak yang sedang membaca buku berjudul _sejarah konohagakure._

Anak itu melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya, ia membaca dengan mata berbinar binar seolah ia menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

Konohagakure juga memiliki 3 legenda sannin yaitu Jiraya si petapa katak, Tsunade si petapa siput , dan Orochimaru si petapa ular. Mereka merupakan murid dari Hiruzen sarutobi.

Minato Namikaze atau yang terkenal dengan _si kilat kuning_ dari konoha yang mampu mengalahkan 1000 pasukan iwagakure seorang diri.

" Tou-san sekuat itu,tebayo" Pikir anak berambut hitam bermata biru yang masih membaca buku yang di pegang nya.

Kakashi hatake atau di sebut _Kakashi no sharinggan_ dan ia merupakan jonin elit konoha. Ia dapat meniru jurus lawan dengan mudah bahkan ia sudah menjadi jonin pada umur 13 tahun.

Karena ke asyikan membaca buku anak itu sampai lupa waktu bahwa sekarang saatnya perpustakaan tutup. Ia sangat senang karena penjaga perpustakaan sangat baik kepadanya. Saat yang lain memperhatikan Namikaze Menma saudara kembarnya sangat spesial berbeda dengan anak yang sedang meletakkan kembali buku buku yang ia baca.

Setelah selesai menyusun buku tersebut kembali di rak. Ia pun segera pulang tak lupa anak itu menyapa penjaga perpustakaan dengan ramah.

" Terima kasih , Oba-san " Tutur anak dari hokage ke empat Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

" Sama-sama, Naruto-sama" Balas penjaga itu dengan senyum ramah yang menghiasi wajahnya

Namikaze Naruto namanya saudara kembar dari Namikaze Menma atau lebih tepatnya kakak dari Menma ini sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju rumah nya. Meski tatapan kebencian,dendam,amarah tertuju padanya ia tetap tenang. Yah seolah itu sudah menjadi makanan pokok untuk Naruto.

Ini terjadi karena peristiwa penyerangan kyubi 5 tahun lalu yang bertepatan dengan hari kelahirannya. Seolah para warga konoha menyalahkan penyerangan itu karena kelahiran Naruto semata. Dan membuat Naruto sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan saja.

Bisik bisik,cemoohan,ancaman,tatapan kebencian tertuju kepada Naruto. Namun tak tampak rasa sedih di wajah Naruto. Seolah olah itu hal yang biasa untuk Naruto.Sepanjang jalan hanya ada tatapan tajam para warga kepada Naruto.

" Lihat lah monster itu" bisik bisik warga melihat Naruto melintas di depan mereka.

" Benar, bahkan rambutnya berbeda dengan rambut Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama" bisik bisik masih terdengar di telinga Naruto hingga di depan rumahnya.

Terlihat rumah yang cukup megah yang merupakan kediaman hokage dan keluarganya. Tiba di depan rumah Naruto segera membuka pintu.

" Tadaima " ucap Naruto

Tak ada jawaban dari siapapun. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ternyata terlihat kaa-chan nya sedang memasak di dapur. Lagi lagi ia melihat kaa-chan lebih mementingkan Menma. Itu terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu saat Naruto dan Menma berumur 2 tahun.

 **FLASHBACK**

Kediaman hokage

Terlihat Kushina sedang menggendong Naruto dan Minato sedang menggendong Menma.

" Minato-kun, kau lihat lah mereka tampak gagah seperti dirimu." ucap Kushina kepada suaminya itu.

" Mereka tampak luar biasa " balas Minato menatap anak anak mereka

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang menghentikan pasangan itu. Minato memberikan isyarat kepada Kushina untuk membuka pintu.

Tok tok tok

" Sebentar " ucap Kushina menuju pintu

sedangkan Minato membawa Naruto dan Menma ke tempat tidur.

Terlihatlah seseorang berambut putih memakai bakiak dan mengenakan baju merah tidak lain tidak bukan.

" Jiraya-sensei " sapa Kushina melihat guru dari suami nya tersebut

" Silahkan masuk " Kushina mempersilahkan Jiraya sensei untuk masuk.

Jiraya segera masuk kedalam rumah yang memiliki ruang tamu yang besar dengam hiasan hiasan dinding berupa foto keluarga mereka dan tanaman hias yang terletak di setiap sudut ruangan yang membuat kesan indah.

" Sudah lama aku tak berkunjung kesini ternyata rumah ini tetap indah " ucap Jiraya menilai rumah yang di tinggali oleh keluarga muridnya Minato.

" Benarkah?. Padahal tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali." ucap Kushina menanggapi guru dari Minato sambil menuntun Jiraya-sensei untuk masuk ke ruang tamu.

" Hahaha,memang sih gak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Apa aku yang terlalu lama tidak mengunjungi rumah ini,ya. " ucap Jiraya yang masih melihat ruangan yang rapi dan indah.

" Benar,sensei yang terlalu lama di luar desa saja mungkin. Silahkan duduk,Sensei." Ucap Kushina mempersilahkan Jiraya-sensei untuk duduk.

" Hmm." jawab Jiraya singkat sambil memposisikan diri untuk duduk.

" Jiraya-sensei,mau minum apa?" Tawar Kushina kepada Jiraya yang sudah duduk di kursi dengan nyaman.

" Tak usah,Kushina. Aku hanya singgah sebentar. Mana Minato? kok gak keliatan.? tanya Jiraya kepada Kushina menanyakan Minato.

" Minato sedang menidurkan Naruto dan Menma." Jelas Kushina singkat.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga.

" Itu Minato." ucap Kushina singkat sambil.menoleh ke arah tangga.

" Oh,Jiraya sensei ada apa ? Tumben mampir" sapa Minato kepada sensei nya sambil melangkah menuju Jiraya dan Kushina duduk.

" Ada berita penting dengan kalian. "Ucap Jiraya dan langsung ditanggapi oleh Kushina

" Berita penting?" tanya Kushina yang bingung dengan apa terdengar oleh telinganya.

" Berita penting apa, sensei?" tanya Minato yang langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Kushina.

" Pertapa katak mendapat sebuah mimpi tentang anak mu. Kata beliau bahwa kelak anak kalian akan membawa perdamaian di muka bumi." Jelas Jiraya kepada Minato dan Kushina.

" Anak kami?" ucap kedua suami istri serentak.

" Ciri cirinya sensei.? "tanya Kushina

" Dia memiliki kekuatan luar biasa dan memiliki pancaran bagai cahaya matahari dan rambutnya bewarna kuning seperti Minato." jawab Jiraya.

End Flashback

Terlihat kini Naruto sedang berbaring di kasur miliknya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru. Ia memandangi atap seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terus menatap nya dengan serius. Naruto memiringkan badan nya dam mengambil sebuah buku yang agak tebal dan membaca buku tersebut. Buku yang Naruto baca adalah buku tentang ninja.

" Ninja kah? " pikir Naruto yang melihat sampul buku berwarna hijau bertuliskan _Dasar-dasar teknik ninja._

Buku yang Naruto pinjam dari perpustakaan pun Naruto baca dengan seksama. Dengan teliti Naruto mencerna apa yang ada didalam buku tersebut. Pasalnya tidak ada yang menjelaskan isi dari buku tersebut jadi Naruto harus memahaminya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bahkan keluarga nya tidak bisa mengajarinya karena Menma perlu bimbingan yang serius.Kadang-kadang Naruto bingung harus bertanya pada siapa.

" Tahapan pertama ternyata latihan fisik. " batin Naruto yang membaca buku yang sedang ia baca tentang ninja .

Setelah dirasa cukup Naruto pun menutup buku yang ia baca dan meletakkan kembali buku ke meja yang ada di samping ranjang miliknya. Ia mencoba untuk tidur. Secara perlahan mata Naruto mulai menutup dan dengan senyuman di wajah yang lucu.

Keesokan harinya

Naruto bangun pukul 4 pagi keadaan di luar masih gelap gulita karena jam wekernya berdering nyaring di telinganya. Naruto segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Ia membasuh muka dan terlihat wajah nya yang basah karena air. Setelah membasuh muka ia segera menuju kamar dan mengenakan baju biru di padukan dengan celana berwarna hitam.

Persiapan Naruto sudah selesai dan Naruto segera keluar rumah. Naruto tak ingin orang tau bahwa ia keluar dari rumahnya harus di ketahui warga desa. Selain itu ia tak ingin rasa sedih menghantuinya lagi.

Kembali ke Naruto

Naruto kini telah menyusuri jalan konoha yang sepi dengan hiasan lampu yang menerangi jalan. Ia segera menuju sebuah tempat yang berguna untuk latihan para ninja. Sesampainya disana terlihatlah sebuah danau yang memantulkan cahaya bulan yang masih tampak di langit. Ia duduk di tepi danau untuk menanti matahari terbit di ufuk timur dan ia dapat memulai latohan perdananya. Naruto kemudian mengingat sesuatu yang ia baca dari buku tentang bagaimana melatih hati untuk tetap tenang dan sebenarnya apa yang dapat dilihat oleh mata dapat berupa kebohongan dan mata tidak selamanya dapat melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Namun ketenangan hati dapat melihat setiap apa yang akan terjadi terutama pada diri kita sendiri,dan perlu latihan yaitu tenanglah seperti batu. Otak Naruto memproses apa yang ia baca dari buku di perpustakaan namun entah buku apa itu.

" Mungkin aku akan mencobanya "gumam Naruto yang memposisikan diri bersila dengan tangan berada di paha dengan posisi menengadah dan posisi punggung yang lurus. Namun yang terjadi ternyata Naruto telah tidur.

Matahari terbit menyambut pagi yang cerah dengan sesosok bocah yang telah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia telah melakukan latihan fisik yang cukup lama hingga terlihat keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Naruto beristirahat sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah. Setelah dirasa cukup ia segera pulang ke rumah namun sebelum itu ia pergi ke toko penjual ramen instan. Beberapa menit setelah ia membeli ramen dari toko ia bergegas pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah ternyata ayah dan ibunya sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama seseorang yang ia kenali yaitu Tsunade Senju yang menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit konoha.

" Apa yang dilakukan Tsunade Baa-chan di rumah? "pikir Naruto sambil melewati mereka dan Naruto mendengar.

" Kushina kau hamil." ucap Kepala rumah sakit itu.

" Benarkah,Tsunade-hime? berarti aku akan memiliki anak yang kedua." ucap Kushina dengan raut wajah senang.

Deg. Serasa jarum tiba-tiba menusuk telak di jantung Naruto yang mendengar percakapan tersebut yang sudah berada di kamarnya saat ini. Ia tak habis pikir apa yang membuat dirinya tak dianggap dan mengapa rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh rubuhnya. Namun ia dapat meredakan rasa perih dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Mungkin aku akan...

Woah ini pertama kalinya aku buat Fanfiction jadi harap maklum bila ada kesalahan dalam segala sisi.

Mohon riview atau yang lain. Kuharap gk ada Flame ( memohon ). _


	2. chapter 2

Naruto : My Way My Choice

Genre : Advanture,romance,humor

Pair : Naruto x ?

Warning : Oc,Ooc,Gak jelas,Typo

Chapter 1

Setelah apa yang didengar oleh Naruto saat kedatangan Tsunade ke rumah kedua orang tuanya, ia lebih sering membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ia membaca segala jenis buku yang ada di perpustakaan yang dapat di gunakan oleh umum. Sudah 3 minggu semenjak kejadian itu, Naruto setiap hari datang ke perpustakaan. Naruto bahkan bisa menghabiskan waktu hingga sore hari. Selain bertujuan sebagai penghilang kesedihan,Naruto melalukan kegiatan membaca karena dengan membaca ia dapat menjadi kuat itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto.

" Hah,akhirnya selesai juga." Naruto menghela napas dan meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang mulai kaku karena hobi nya ini. Entah buku apa yang ia baca yang jelas itu membuat.

Kruyuk kruyuk. Perutnya telah membunyikan genderang perang untuk menuju pertempuran. Dan ia segera meletakkan buku-buku yang ia baca kembali ke tempat semula. Naruto pun berjalan menuju penjaga perpustakaan dengan membawa sebuah buku.

" Siang, Oba-san. " ucap Naruto menyapa penjaga perpustakaan.

" Eh, Naruto. Sudah selesai membacanya?. " tanya seorang wanita separuh baya yang menjaga perpustakaan melihat Naruto telah berdiri di depannya yang di batasi oleh meja.

" Iya, baa-san. Aku lapar jadi aku mau makan dulu." Naruto menjawab dengan cengiran hasnya yang memperlihatkan rentetan gigi nya.

" Pasti mau makan ramen lagi. " tebak wanita yang bernama Mirai ( Oc ) .

" Hehehe, baa-san tau aja kalo aku mau makan ramen." jawab Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku.

" Tentu, baa-san tau. Setiap kali di tanya pasti mau ke Ramen Ichiraku. " ucap Mirai sambil menulis data buku yang di pinjam Naruto.

" Ramen adalah makanan paling enak sedunia. " ucap Naruto yang membanggakan ramen kesukaan nya.

Mirai memberikan buku yang hendak Naruto pinjam. Dan diterima oleh Naruto.

" Hah. memang tak ada makanan yang lain selain ramen. " Mirai menghela napas dengan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut bocah berambut hitam itu.

" Tak ada. Ramen yang paling enak. Ya sudah,baa-san aku pergi dulu,dan terima kasih . " ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang menawan diperlihatkan pada Mirai lalu meninggalkan perpustakaan.

" anak itu. Kamu anak baik dan sabar, Naruto." batin Mirai yang melihat punggung Naruto yang telah pergi.

Naruto berjalan dengan santainya sambil membawa buku disebelah kanan. Jalan begitu ramai orang-orang berlalu lalang. Namun, saat Naruto melewati semua terdiam dan menatap Naruto yang sedang berjalan. Seperti biasa tatap itu menunjukan kemarahan,kebencian terhadap Naruto. Sekali lagi Naruto tetap diam dan mengumbar senyuman kepada mereka.

Dan bukannya senang orang yang melihatnya semakin menampakkan kebencian yang lebih besar.

"Cih,lihatlah. Bahkan gak tau malu."bisik warga melihat Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto hanya mengabaikan apa yang ia dengar dan terus berjalan.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya tiba di Ramen Ichiraku. Terlihat ada pelanggan yang sedang makan ramen disana sehingga Naruto menunggu sampai semua meninggalkan tempat. Naruto tak ingin membuat pelanggan kedai ramen itu pergi. Dengan sabar Naruto menunggu hingga benar benar kosong. Terlihat sudah tidak ada pelanggan Naruto melangkah ke kedai Ichiraku dan segera duduk .

" Eh, Naruto. " Ucap seorang gadis yang menunggu kedai yang kaget saat ia sedang membersihkan meja.

" Ayame-nee ramen porsi jumbo 1. "

" Oke,tunggu sebentar yaa." Ucap Ayame segera ke belakang untuk membuat ramen dan ayahnya menggantikan Ayame di depan.

" Naruto, makan siang?" tanya seorang paman yang di kenalnya .

" Iya,Teuchi-jiisan." jawab singkat Naruto.

Teuchi-jiisan berbincang bincang dengan Naruto mengenai berbagai hal. Bahkan ia menceritakan Ayame-nee saat masih kecil. Dan membuat Naruto tertawa. Setelah beberapa saat Ayame membawa 1 porsi jumbo Ramen tentu dengan naruto nya.

" Ini, ramen nya." Ucap Ayame menyodorkan ramen di depan Naruto.

" Itadakimasu." Ucap Naruto yang segera menyantap ramen yang ada di hadapannya.

" Tadi Ayame denger kalian ketawa, lagi ngobrol apaan?. tanya Ayame-nee kepada ayahnya dan Naruto. Namun tal di jawab oleh keduanya. Ayame melihat ayahnya mengerlingkan mata ke arah Naruto. Dan Naruto mengangguk, Ayame melihatnya dan Ayame ingin tahu apa yang di bicarakan oleh ayahnya dengan Naruto.

" Ne, Naru-to-kun apa yang ayah ceritakan kepadamu Naru-to-kun." ancam Ayame dengan nada penuh penekanan nan lembut namun menakutkan hingga membuat Naruto dengan susah payah menelan Ramen yang ada di mulutnya.

GULP

Naruto menelan ramennya dengan susahnya dan melihat Ayame-nee seperti singa yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Teuchi melihat Naruto yang kesusahan menelan ramen pun mengambil inisiatif.

" Ayame,sudahlah sudahlah jangan seperti itu. Lihat Naruto ketakutan." pinta Teuchi supaya Ayame untuk tidak mengganggu Naruto yang sedang makan.

Sebenarnya Naruto bukan takut melainkan ia ingat dengan ibunya yang kalo sedang marah seperti Ayame saat ini. Tanpa Naruto sadari ia meneteskan airmata. Teuchi yang melihat Naruto menangis segera melihat kearah Ayame seolah olah mengatakan " gara gara kamu ayame ". Ayame yang tahu maksud ayahnya segera tidak membuat wajah marahnya itu.

" Kamu gak papa,Naruto. " tanya Ayame

" Emm." jawab Naruto sambil mengelap air yang keluar dari matanya.

Ayame segera memeluk Naruto walau terhalang oleh meja sehingga hanya bagian kepala saja yang dipeluk Ayame. Setelah melihat Naruto sudah agak membaik Ayame melepaskan pelukannya.

" Makasih nee-san. " ucap Naruto kepada Ayame dengan wajah yang jauh lebih baik.

" Tentu,Naruto. Tapi kenapa kamu nangis Naruto?." tanya Ayame perihal Naruto menangis saat ia marah.

" Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Naruto dengan ragu - ragu yang membuat Ayame dan Teuchi jiisan bingung. Dengan cepat Teuchi jiisan menatap ke arah anaknya yang berada di samping kirinya seolah " sepertinya tentang keluarganya " . Ayame yang mengerti maksud ayahnya dengan segera.

" Apa enak Ramen buatan Nee-san, Naruto?" tanya Ayame yang mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menguras emosi Naruto itu.

" Enak, Nee-san." jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang kembali seperti semula.

" Habiskan Naruto supaya kau tumbuh besar. " Ayame menyemangati Naruto supaya menghabiskan ramen nya itu.

Selang beberapa menit Naruto telah menghabiskan ramen dengan cepat sampai sampai ia meminum kuah ramen dengan meneguknya dari mangkok yang ukurannya besar sekali.

"Ahh, Kenyangnya." ucap Naruto sambil meletakkan mangkok nya pelan pelan.

Ayame-nee dan Teuchi jiisan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Naruto makan dengan lahap dan terukir senyuman di wajah mereka.

 **KEDIAMAN YONDAIME HOKAGE**

Terlihat seorang wanita sedang berada di dapur. Ia nampaknya sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarganya. Dengan cepat wanita itu menyelesaikan masakannya dan menghidangkan di atas meja. Semua telah tertata rapi si ruang makan keluarga. Dan ia melepas apron yang di kenakan di badannya dan memanggil anak dan suaminya.

" Menma,Minato, istirahat dulu dan makan siang. " teriak wanita a.k.a Kushina.Di halaman belakang terdapat dua orang yaitu sang Ayah Minato dan anaknya Menma yang sedang latihan terpaksa menghentikan latihan mereka.

" Sepertinya kita harus istirahat dulu. Kamu tau kan bila ibumu marah." bujuk Minato kepada Menma yang ingin latihan terus bersama Minato. Mendengar hal itu Menma pun takut jika Ibu nya marah sangat menakutkan.

"Hai,tou-san." jawab Menma yang di tuntun oleh ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Minato dan Menma segera mencuci tangan mereka di westafel yang berada di dapur. Minato dan Menma segera menuju meja makan. Terlihat berbagai makanan di atas sana. Apalagi Menma melihat makanan kesukaannya.

" Kaa-chan memang terbaik. Kaa-chan tau aja kalo Menma pengen makan dango." tutur Menma dengan cepat memposisikan duduk yang di bantu oleh ayahnya. Kushina dan Minato duduk bersebelahan sedangkan Menma duduk dihadapan mereka. Kushina mengambilkan Minato dan Menma nasi.

Dan Minato memimpin doa dan segera mereka makan.

" Itadakimasu." ucap Menma agak keras saat mengucapkannya.

Minato dan Kushina mengukir senyuman di wajah mereka saat melihat Menma makan dengan lahapnya.

" Pelan-pelan Menma nanti tersedak." suruh Kushina kepada Menma.Namun tak diindahkan oleh Menma dan akhirnya tersedak.

" Uhuk-uhuk." Menma terbatuk- batuk karena tersedak nasi. Kushina segera menuangkan air minum kegelas Menma.

" Di minum Menma." ucap Kushina.

Menma segera minum.

" Ne,tou-chan. Nanti latihan lagi ya." pinta Menma kepada ayahnya.

" Sepertinya gak bisa. Mungkin kamu latihan sama Tsunade baa-san gimana?" ucap Minato kepada anaknya yang meminta untuk latihan lagi.

" Aku gak mau sama Tsunade baa-chan." tolak Menma.

" Kenapa?" tanya Minato

" Tsunade baa-chan galak." jawab Menma agak ketus.

" Haha, benarkah.? tapi katanya kamu mau jadi hokage seperti ayah? " tanya Minato .

" Iya,aku akan melampaui tou-chan lihat saja." jawab Menma lalu memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Kushina sedari tadi melihat keakraban antara anak dan suaminya hanya dapat mengukir senyuman di wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit acara makan bersama mereka selesai. Senju Tsunade pun sudah berada di rumah mereka.

" Baiklah,tou-chan berangkat dulu." ucap Minato berpamitan kepada Menma.

"Tsunade-hime,saya berangkat dulu. Titip anak saya Tsunade-sensei."Pinta Minato kepada Tsunade-hime untuk melatih Menma mengontrol cakra miliknya yang besar.

Tsunade menyeringai menatap Menma yang membuat Menma ketakutan hingga berlindung di balik badan ibunya.

"Astaga,apa benar Tsunade-hime masih marah gara-gara masalah itu?" pikir Minato yang melihat seringaian guru dari anaknya.

 **FLASHBACK**

Di sebuah tempat perjudian yang ramai karena adanya seorang pecandu judi yang dikenal _Legenda kalah judi._ Sudah jelas bahwa mereka mengambil keuntungan dengan adanya Tsunade di tempat itu. Walaupun kalah terus tetap aja melanjutkannya karena sudah hobi dan kecanduannya kepada judi.

Tiba-tiba muncul sekelompok anbu konoha yang muncul di hadapan Tsunade yang sedang mabuk dan di samping nya ada seseorang yang merupakan muridnya yaitu Shizune. Tsunade yang melihat sekelompok anbu tersebut .

" Ada apa kalian kemari? " tanya Tsunade langsung.

"Maaf,Tsunade-hime anda diharap untuk kembali ke konoha." ucap seorang anbu.

"Ada apa aku di suruh kembali ke konoha?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

" Anda di harapkan di konoha untuk menjadi guru dari Menma-sama."jawab anbu itu lagi.

"Menma, aku tidak mau. Dia bukan anakku. Kan Minato sama Kushina orang tuanya kenapa bukan mereka saja,atau Jiraya?. jawab Tsunade-hime yang menaikkan suaranya.

" Karena anda yang berkompeten dalam hal kontrol cakra." ucap anbu itu lagi.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau titik. Cepat pergi." suruh Tsunade-hime penuh penekanan.

" Astaga, sepertinya harus dengan cara kasar. Maafkan saya Tsunade-hime ini perintah Yondaime hokage." ucap captain anbu itu.

Kemudian anbu itu memukul tengkuk Tsunade-hime yang membuat ia pingsan.Tiba-tiba saat bangun Tsunade sudah ada di rumah sakit konoha.

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Hah, Ya sudah aku berangkat dulu Kushina." Minato hanya dapat menghela nafas.

"Semangat,Minato." ucap Kushina yang mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Minato segera pergi dalam kilatan kuning.

 **KANTOR HOKAGE**

Kini terlihat seorang kakek-kakek sedang duduk di kursi hokage yang berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran laknat yang tertumpuk secara indahnya hingga menutupi seluruh permukaan meja.

" Astaga, ini benar-benar merepotkan. " kakek itu yang di ketahui Sandaime hokage.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan bila Minato tidak segera datang aku akan kehilangan waktu bersama Mari-chan." pikir Sandaime Hokage. "Mari-chan tunggu aku."lanjut Sang hokage ketiga segera menandatangani tumpukan itu yang ternyata arsip yang harus di tandatangani Minato.

 **Puft**

Muncul kepulan asap didepannya yang ternyata anbu bertopeng Neko.

"Oh,Neko. Ada apa?" tanya Sang hokage.

"Saya melaporkan misi saya." jawab Sang Neko.

" Ada perkembangan apa dengan Naruto.?" tanya Sang hokage.

"Saya melihat Naruto masih di benci oleh warga. Dan saya melihat Naruto makan ramen,entah kenapa Naruto menangis." belum selesai bercerita sang Hokage memotong

" Menangis? " potong sang Hokage.

"Hai , saya kurang tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia menangis, tapi setelah itu ia gembira lagi." lanjut sang Anbu.

" Naruto, syukurlah masih ada yang sayang padamu, mudah-mudahan itu bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu."batin sang Hokage yang sangat miris dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang ini.

" Terima kasih,kau boleh pergi." ucap sang hokage ketiga.

Sang anbu Neko segera pergi via shunshin meninggalkan Hiruzen Sarutobi sang hokage ketiga sendirian.

Setelah kepergian Anbu Neko muncul kilatan kuning di hadapannya a.k.a Minato.

" Minato,kau bikin aku kaget." ujar Hiruzen kepada Minato yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

" Maaf,Sandaime sama." ucap Minato sambil melangkah menuju meja Hokage

" Akhirnya, terbebas dari kutukan kebosanan.Aku pergi dulu." ucap Sandaime hokage.

Minato yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa berswetdrop ria.Dan ia duduk di kursi hokage. Minato melihat tumpukan kertas yang tersusun rapi hanya bisa menghela napas dan berkata " Selamat datang kebosanan".

 **BACK TO RAMEN ICHIRAKU**

Setelah selesai makan Naruto ingin membantu menyuci gerabah(astaga author bingung dengan yg satu ini) namun tidak di perbolehkan oleh Ayame dan Teuchi-jiisan. Naruto tetap memaksa karena ia tidak boleh.

" Ayolah,paman. Aku ingin membantu." pinta Naruto yang membawa mangkok miliknya.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya sekali ini saja."ucap Teuchi-jiisan yang di akhiri helaan nafas.

" Emm." Naruto menjawab dengan singkat dan anggukan kepala pelan.

Naruto segera menuju kebelakang untuk mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk kosong yang terlihat menumpuk. Dengan ligat ia mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut lalu menyusunnya. Dengan susah payah ia mengangkat mangkuk-mangkuk yang ukurannya lebih besar dari telapak tangannya. Dengan hati hati ia menyusunnya dengan rapi. Ayame melihat Naruto dengan susah payah mengangkat mangkuk-mangkuk itu dengan perlahan membuat Ayame hanya dapat tersenyum miris melihat Naruto menghadapi hidup yang tak sebahagia saat ia tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Ayame meneteskan air mata tatkala merasa beruntung masih ada orang tuanya yang menyayanginya.

Ayame masih mengingatnya saat Naruto pertama kali di temukan sedang menangis di depan kedai mereka.Mengingatnya saja membuat Ayame kembali meneteskan air mata. "Apa salahku?","Kenapa semua orang membenciku","Kenapa mereka menyebutku **Monster?** , saat itu ia hanya dapat memeluknya.

Kini Naruto sudah menyelesaikan mencuci piringnya. Dan menghampiri ayahnya yang berada di depan melayani pelanggan melewati Ayame. Yang membuat lamunannya pecah.

" Jii-san,aku sudah selesai mencuci piringnya." ucap Naruto yang tampak kelelahan.

" Terima kasih,Naruto." sahut Teuchi yang sedang mengambil sesuatu.

" Sama-sama,Jiisan." Naruto melangkah keluar kedai ia hendak pulang. " Aku mau pulang dulu,Jiisan." ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di depan kedai mengmbil buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Saat hendak akan pergi Ayame-nee keluar kedai dan menghentikan langkah Naruto.

" Tunggu,Naruto." panggil Ayame yang hendak memberikan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

" Ada apa,Neesan?" tanya Naruto melihat Ayame sudah ada di sampingnya.

" Ini untukmu,Naruto." Ayame menyodorkan sebuah buku.

" Buku?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Karena kamu suka baca buku aku kasih buku aja." ucap Ayame menjawab kebingungan Naruto.

"Terima kasih,Nee-san." ucap Naruto yang sendu serasa ingin menangis namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

"Sama-sama,Naruto" balas Ayame dengan senyuman

" Aku pulang dulu Jiisan,Ayame-neesan."

Naruto perpamitan pulang.

"Hati-hati,dijalan Naruto" ucap Teuchi-Jiisan.

"Iya,Jii-san."balas Naruto yang sudah agak jauh dari kedai dan melambaikan tangan dan dibalas lambaian tangan Ayame.

Naruto berjalan melalui beberapa toko yang sudah tutup. Hanya lampu-lampu yang menghiasi jalanan yang masih rame dengan kegiatan warga yang berlalu lalang. Naruto melihat pemandangan yang menyenangkan dihati hingga akhirnya telah sampai di kediaman hokage ke empat.

" Tadaima." ucap Naruto membuka pintu.

Tak ada jawaban dari kedua orang tuanya.Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia melihat kedua orang tuanya bersama Menma sedang makan.

" Darimana kamu,Naruto?"tanya Ayahnya a.k.a Minato.

" Makan,tousan" jawab Naruto.

" Makan diluar. Apa kamu gak suka makanan dirumah? tanya Minato.

" Ie. aku hanya ingin makan diluar" jawab Naruto yang menutupi apa yang terjadi.

" Apa kamu gak suka masakan Kaa-san!" bentak seseorang a.k.a Kushina

" alasan kamu. mulai sekarang kamu makan di luar, ingat itu." Tutur Kushina yang membuat Naruto menundukkan kepala.

"Hai." kata itu yang bisa dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

Menma yang melihat Naruto tertawa dengan keras. Naruto langsung menuju kamar yang berada di lantai dua.

Naruto segera masuk kekamar dan mengunci kamarnya.Naruto segera terduduk lemas dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Naruto hanya dapat menangis tersendu-sendu.

. " Kamu harus kuat Naruto tunggulah sebentar lagi,kamu akan mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya." ucap seseorang. " Tunggulah Kami" lanjutnya

 **TBC** **THANK'S FOR REVIEW** **Maaf mungkin buat ide yang pasaran. Hah,bahkan ff ku ini masih kalah jauh dari yang lain. Sekali lagi maaf.** **Yah memang mimpi petapa katak buatan author.** **hehehe belum kenalan ya.** **Salam kenal.**


	3. chapter 3

**Hallo Lohha.** Kembali bersama dengan author gaje ini. Semoga kalian senang dengan FF gak jelas ini apalagi setelah baca FF lain yang masih jauh lebih bagus.

Hiks hiks.

Naruto : apaan lu thor kaya gitu aja nangis. kaya gue donk gk nangis.

Author : apa? apa gue gk salah denger? padahal baru chap dua lo dah mewek. payah lu.

sttttt bisa diem gak.

Oke ini dia Chap 3

Naruto : My Way My Choice

Dis : Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto X ?

Warn : oc,ooc,gaje,mainstrem

Chapter 3 : My Training alone

" Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? apa yang kau lakukan ? Jangannnn."

Naruto terbangun dengan keringat yang bercucuran menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Sebenarnya Naruto itu cukup terkenal di kalangan kaum hawa. Namun berhubung ia dianggap AIB,MONSTER ,ANAK TAK TAU MALU

melebihi pengakuan kaum hawa kepada wajahnya yang tampan karena gengsi.

Naruto kini mengatur napasnya yang tak karuan. Mimpi yang ia alami sudah terjadi 3 minggu yang membuat Naruto tidak tidur nyenyak. Naruto segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membasuh wajah yang terlihat kusut dan kemudian menatap kaca yang berada di hadapan.

" Apa salahku, kami-sama.? batin Naruto yang masih menatap bayangan dirinya. Menatap dirinya sendiri dan menerawang apa sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya dibenci oleh para warga Konoha bahkan keluarganya.

Karena Naruto tak mau dirinya terhanyut oleh kesedihannya sendiri.

Naruto melangkah menuju lemari pakaian miliknya dan membukanya. Terlihat hanya beberapa pakaian yang ia miliki dan salah satunya adalah pakaian yang ia beli sendiri dengan uang yang iya tabung dari membantu Teuchi-jiisan. Meski tubuhnya yang kecil ia membantu Teuchi-jiisan di warung ramen Ichiraku.

Tampaknya Naruto telah siap dan ia segera keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan perlahan dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Tak ada seorang pun,Naruto segera pergi keluar meninggalkan rumahnya. Diluar tampak matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan diri dan suasana desa masih sepi hanya beberapa orang saja yang sudah melaksanakan kegiatan. Naruto melakukan peregangan otot dan mulai berlari. Lari Naruto perlahan tapi pasti pasalnya ia mengenakan beban pada kedua kaki,tangan,dan perutnya. Walau beban yang ia gunakan hanya 1 batang setiap kaki dan tangan dengan berat 1/2 kg dan pada perut 1 kg. Jarak yang ia tempuh dari rumahnya lumayan jauh. Beruntunglah Naruto menemukan tempat itu karena ia hobi membaca. Bila Naruto tanpa menggunakan beban ia sampai disana hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit.

" Baiklah, saatnya di mulai." ucap Naruto dengan semangat yang selesai memasang beban yang akan ia gunakan.

 **My Way My Choice**

Naruto segera berlari menyusuri jalanan konoha yang sepi. Tampak deretan perumahan warga yang tertata rapi yang memberi kesan betapa indahnya desa yang ia tinggali saat ini. Naruto berlari dengan irama yang teratur menyusuri sebuah sungai yang mengalir melalui desa konoha. Naruto terus berlari dan sampailah ia disebuah taman yaitu taman konoha. Terdapat sebuah tangga menurun ketaman tersebut dan Naruto menuruni tangga itu dan berlari berkeliling taman dan kembali menaiki tangga dan segera menuju tempat latihannya. Tempat latihannya ialah sebuah area padang rumput yang terdapat sebuah sungai. Naruto berlari kembali, nampak Naruto telah mengeluarkan keringat mengalir dari tubuhnya yang membuat basah baju miliknya. Naruto tetap berlari dan sampailah ia di tempat latihannya. Tak menunggu lama setelah ia mengatur napas ia segera melakukan push up , sit up dan latihan lainnya.

" Baiklah, saatnya melakukan push up." ucap Naruto yang segera memposisikan diri untuk push up.

" 1,2,3,4,5..." Naruto melakukan push up dengan serius dan menghitungnya dalam hati. Posisi push upnya mengikuti buku yang ia baca. Mulai dari posisi tubuh tangan bahkan gerakan push upnya. Naruto terus melakukan push up dengan keringat yang bercucuran membuktikan kesungguhannya.

" 26,27,28,29,30." Naruto berhenti dan terlentang untuk mengatur napas dan segera melanjutkan latihannya yaitu sit up. Dengan posisi kaki menekuk dan tangan ia letakkan di belakang kepala ia segera melakukan sit up.

" 1,2,3,4,5." Naruto menghitung dalam hati ia tampak bersungguh sungguh dalam melakukan latihannya. Setiap gerakan ia lakukan dengan penuh kemantapan hati.

" 26,27,28,29,30." Naruto berhenti melakukan sit upnya. Ia hanya melakukan sit up dan push up hanya 30x. Naruto tidak mau memaksakan tubuhnya. Walaupun ia ingin menjadi kuat. Naruto tampak mengatur napasnya dan menghadap ke langit yang telah tampak garis garis jingga menghiasinya mulai menghilang dan tampak warna biru menghiasi langit. Setelah puas menatap langit ia segera melanjutkan latihannya. Latihan yang Naruto lakukan bukan hanya berupa kekuatannya tetapi kelincahannya juga.

Terlihat dua buah tonggak yang tertancap di tanah berjarak 15m. Ini dibuat oleh Naruto sendiri untuk berlari bolak-balik dari tonggak satu ke tonggak lainnya. Selama 1 menit ia melakukan kegiatan itu,dan dilanjutkan dengan latihan lainnya. Naruto terduduk lelah dan mengatur napasnya secara perlahan. Ia duduk bersila dan mengatur napas.

" Sedotttt ... tahan... keluarkan. " Naruto mengatur napasnya. Dan ia melanjutkan latihannya yaitu meditasi. Dengan tenang ia melakukan meditasi. Kosentrasi penuh ia lakukan guna mendapat ketenangan maksimal. Ia tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia melakukannys selama 1 jam. Dan ia membuka membuka matanya perlahan.Ternyata ia merasakan perutnya yang lapar.

" Sudah saatnya aku makan." ucap Naruto yang bangkit dari meditasi dan mengenakan baju yang ia lepas. Bajunya berwarna biru dengan aksen hitam. Ia kembali menuju tempat istimewa yaitu Ramen Ichiraku. Ya, hanya tempat itu yang menerimanya untuk membeli makanan. Tempat istimewa yang dapat menghangatkan hatinya. Naruto berlari hingga tempat ramen ichiraku. Namun, ditaman ia dihadang oleh beberapa orang yang membuatnya menghentikan lari. Naruto menatap mereka dengan was-was.

" Haha,lihatlah apa yang kita dapatkan." ucap seseorang yang menurut Naruto ia adalah seorang genin berdasar headband yang ada di kepalanya.

" Ho, kita mendapatkan seekor **monster** disini." ucap seseorang lainnya yang Naruto yakini juga seorang genin.

" Betul, sebaiknya hajar dia untuk membalas **dendam kematian** orang tuaku yang meninggal olehnya." ucap seseorang yang lain.

Para warga tak tahu tentang kebenaran apa yang terjadi saat penyerangan kyubi yang ia tahu bahwa orang yang patut disalahkan adalah Naruto. Mendengar kata **dendam** dan **kematian** membuat Naruto semakin waspada. Memasang kuda-kuda karena ia tahu bahwa ketiga orang genin yang ada di depannya ingin menyerangnya.

" Lihatlah dia menantang kita." ucap seseorang di depan dua yang lain yang merupakan pimpinannya.

" Biar aku saja bos yang menghajarnya." ucap seorang genin dan maju kedepan dan mendekati Naruto.

Genin itu berlari menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan seorang genin tentunya. Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kuda kaki kiri berada di depan dan tangan kiri didepan bersiap menerima serangan.

Genin itu melancarkan tendangan kaki kanan dari samping yang mengincar kepala Naruto. Dengan sigap ia menangkis dengan tangan kirinya. Genin itu tidak tinggal diam ia kemudian melancarkan tendangan kaki kiri, Naruto yang tahu dengan mudah menundukan kepala yang notabene badannya lebih pendek dari genin tersebut. Dengan insting geninnya ia segera mundur 1 langkah dan melakukan tendangan _side kick_ dan mengenai perut Naruto yang membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

" Siaal, aku belum bisa menguasai taijutsu." rutuk Naruto yang baru mempelajari 1 tangkisan dan hindaran.

" Hebat juga kau bocah **monster,** tapi kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku yang seorang genin ini." ucap Genin itu dan melaju menuju Naruto dan melakukan pukulan tepat di wajah Naruto yang membuat Naruto jatuh dan Genin itu menghajarnya dengan membabi buta.Menendang,memukul,bahkan menginjak tangannya. Naruto hanya dapat menahan rasa sakit akibat pukulan yang mengenainya walau sudah menahan dengan tangannya. Terlihat memar di hampir seluruh wajahnya mengalir darah di sudut bibirnya. Genin itu meninggalkan Naruto dengan keadaan babak belur. Rasa sakit menghampiri tubuhnya karena bukan hanya pukulan saja tetapi juga tendangan. Ia mencoba berdiri. Warga yang melihatnya hanya diam saja dan memilih melihat Naruto berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju rumahnya dari taman menuju rumahnya ia harus melewati ramen ichiraku oleh karena itu memilih jalan memutar agar tak terlihat Paman Teuchi dan Kak Ayame. Naruto berjalan tertatih-tatih dan memegang tangan kirinya yang terluka karena di injak. Para warga hanya melihat dengan tatapan senang seolah-olah ada yang membalas dendam mereka.

" Lihatlah, bocah monster itu terluka." bisik ibu-ibu.

" Baguslah sudah ada yang membalas untuk kita." jawab ibu-ibu yang lain.

" Betul itu betul." ucap ibu yang lain ikut membicarakan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menunduk dan diam mendengar ucapan yang menusuk,menikam,dan menghancurkan hatinya. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan sakit terasa di tubuh kecilnya bahkan yang hanya seorang anak kecil. Meter demi meter toko demi toko hanya yang ia dengar hanya ucapan senang melihat tubuh kecilnya yang terluka. Namun, ada seseorang yang mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu tau bahwa itu adalah Naruto. Ia melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih ia langsung meletakkan belanjaannya dan menghampiri Naruto dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto.

" Naruto,apa yang terjadi padamu?." tanya seseorang yang Naruto kenali yaitu kak Ayame dan memegangi Naruto.

" Ayame-nee." buakannya menjawab pertanyaan Ayame ia langsung memeluk Ayame dan dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" Kenapa Ayame-nee hiks,kenapa aku di dibenci ? hiks, kenapa?." tanya Naruto yang membenamkan wajahnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ayame tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Ia tau apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto dan memilih diam mendengarkan apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Namun, Naruto tidak kembali berkata-kata,hanya isak tangis Naruto yang keluar dan di dengar oleh Ayame.

" Sudahlah,Naruto. Jangan menangis lagi,kamu membuat Ayame-nee ingin menangis. Kamu anak yang kuat Naruto,kamu anak yang tampan,baik,dan kamu anak yang ceria Naruto." bujuk Ayame yang sedari tadi menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Ayame membelai pucuk kepala Naruto. Naruto sudah tampak tenang dan Ayame melihat wajah Naruto yang lebam biru.

" Sudahlah,Naruto. Kamu harus menjadi kuat." ucap Ayame yang menghapus air mata Naruto dan tampak wajah Naruto yang tampan. Hanya Ayame yang menganggap Naruto tampan.

" Terima kasih, Ayame-nee." ucap Naruto yang kini telah tenang dan segera berdiri dibantu oleh Ayame.

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan dengan terpincang pincang yang dipapah oleh Ayame.

" Paman aku titip sebentar belanjaannya." teriak Ayame agak keras dan berniat menggendong Naruto.

" Ayame-nee tidak usah ditinggal,lebih baik nee-san bawa saja belanjaannya. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Tolak Naruto halus.

" Tidak ada penolakan." perintah Ayame tak menerima penolakan yang dilakukan Naruto.

" Nee-san." teriak Naruto yang telah berada di gendongan Ayame.

" Sudahlah,Naruto. Kamu tak usah sok kuat begitu." ucap Ayame yang segera menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

" Bu-bukan begitu. Aku malu Ayame-nee menggendongku begitu kaya anak kecil saja." ucap Naruto malu-malu yang sudah berada di punggung Ayame.

" Hee, jadi kamu sudah besar, begitu." goda Ayame yang melihat wajah malu-malu sedangkan para warga senantiasa dengan wajah kesal,marah,atau mungkin iri karena Naruto di gendong oleh perempuan cantik seperti Ayame.

" Aku udah besar." Naruto gk terima di bilang anak kecil.

" Hmm, benarkah?." ucap Ayame yang hanya menghiraukan perkataan Naruto.

" Hmm. Aku udah besar dan akan melindungi Ayame dan Teuchi-jiisan. Karena Ayame-nee dan jiisan lah yang Naruto sayangi. Karena Jiisan dan Nee-san lah yang selalu ada untukku. Saat yang lain membenci dan menghiraukan Naru, Jiisan dan Neesan menyayangi dan memperhatikan Naru." ucap Naruto panjang lebar Ayame yang mendengar hanya tertunduk sedih.

" Aku sayang, Nee-san." lanjut Naruto yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Nee-san juga sayang,Naru." balas Ayame.

" Ne, Nee-san kenapa nee-san belum punya kekasih?." ucap Naruto polos.

Yang membuat Ayame merasakan tusukan jarum yang menghunjam ke hatinya dan hanya diam.

" Apa nee-san tak ingin memiliki kekasih,padahal umur nee-san sudah dewasa.?" lanjut Naruto

Dan kini kedutan telah muncul pertanda sedang kesal.

" Kalau aku mungkin akan senang menjadi kekasih nee-san karena nee-san baik,cantik." lanjut Naruto lagi.

Kini wajah Ayame nampak memerah menggantikan wajah kesal Ayame.

" Benarkah?. Tapi apa kamu tahu apa itu kekasih?" tanya Ayame.

" Aku gak tau. Emang apa nee-san?." Tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

Ayame bingung menjawabnya berhubungan Naruto masih kecil dia tidak boleh menjawab sembarangan. Dan ternyata nasib berpihak kepadanya.

Sepertinya ia sudah berada di depan kediaman hokage.

" Selamat siang." ucap Ayame

Dari dalam terdengar jawaban dari seseorang yang di yakini adalah Kushina.

" Siapa?" tanya sang empunya rumah yang membuka pintu dan terlihat seorang wanita dengan seorang anak yang ia ketahui adalah Naruto.

" Saya Ayame,Kushina-sama. Saya mengantarkan Naruto." ucap Ayame.

Namun yang diajak bicara hanya menatap polos melihat Naruto dengan keadaan yang penuh luka. Dan tak ada wajah khawatir sedikitpun. Ayame yang melihat hal itu mulai mengerti kenapa Naruto sering bersedih. Bahkan tampak wajah cuek yang di tampilkan oleh Kushina-sama yang notabene adalah orang tua Naruto. Dan hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut ibu Naruto.

" Hmm." gumam Kushina.

" Makasih,nee-san." ucap Naruto yang turun dari gendongan Ayame.

" Sama-sama, Naruto. Saya permisi,Kushina-sama." ucap Ayame yang membungkukkan badan dan bergegas kembali ke kedai karena takut ayahnya menunggu.

Ayame berjalan meninggalkan kediaman sang hokage ke 4. Dan ia mengerti kenapa Naruto bersedih.

" Pantas saja Naruto sering bersedih." batin Ayame.

 **Kediaman Hokage ke 3**

" Lapor hokage-sama. Saya memberi kabar Naruto." Lapor Anbu dengan kode name Neko.

" Kabar apa?." tanya Sandaime Hokage singkat.

" Naruto dipukuli beberapa orang genin dan Naruto terluka cukup parah. Maafkan saya hokage- sama karena terlambat mengetahui kejadiannya." cerita Anbu Neko.

" Benarkah?" tanya Hiruzen sang hokage ke 3.

" Hai."

" Pantau terus Naruto dan masalah itu tak usah di khawatirkan." perintah Hiruzen.

" Hai." dan hilang dalam Shunshin.

" Hah, sepertinya akan semakin berat." pikir Hiruzen sambil menghela napas.

 **Back to Kediaman hokage ke 4**

Tampak Naruto sedang berada dikamarnya membaca buku tentang taijutsu. Mengenai taijutsu saat Naruto hendak kekamarnya Menma meminta ayahnya untuk melatih taijutsu. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa iri karena Menma memiliki seorang guru yang hebat yaitu ayahnya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa membaca buku dan mendengar suara Menma dan ayahnya.

" Bagus seperti itu Menma." teriakan Ayahnya terdengar sampai ke kamarnya.

Naruto berharap ia memiliki seseorang yang mau melatihnya. Pasalnya ayahnya tak mau melatih Naruto meski Naruto meminta beberapa kali kepada ayahnya selalu ditolak oleh ayahnya.

 **Flashback**

Di ruang makan berkumpul keluarga Minato sedang melaksanakan sarapan. Minato beserta istrinya Kushina dan anak mereka Naruto dan Menma. Suasana makan yang sepi. Namun suara seseorang memecah kesepian yaitu Menma.

" Tou-san, bisa tou-san mengajari ku teknik ninja. " Tanya Menma.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta diajari teknik ninja? tanya Minato yang agak kaget dengan permintaan Menma.

" Karena Sasuke sudah belajar bersama kakaknya." Jawab Menma.

" Benarkah.?" Minato menanyakan kepastian hal tersebut.

"Iya, Tou-san. Kumohon tou-san." pinta Menma.

" Baiklah. Mulai besok kita latihan."jawab Minato singkat

" Aku juga,Tou-san." Pintaku.

Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari kedua orangtuanya. Keduanya meninggalkan Naruto.

 **Flashback end**

Yah entah berapa kali ia meminta kedua orang namun apa yang ia dapatkan hanyalah rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan.

Itulah yang ada dibayangan Naruto. Naruto menatap langit dan ia mulai menutup matanya.

 **Skip time 3 hour**

Terlihat seorang Naruto telah bangun dari tidurnya,ia mengerjapkan mata dan melihat bahwa ia tertidur dengan sebuah buku yang ada di badannya. Ia ingat bahwa dirinya tertidur saat membaca buku. Ia segera berdiri dan melihat keluar jendela ternyata hari telah menjelang sore. Setelah agak lama menatap langit ia segera mandi beruntung setiap kamar memiliki kamar mandi masing-masing. Ia segera mandi namun saat melihat kearah kaca. Betapa kagetnya Naruto melihat wajah yang di penuhi luka kini menjadi mulus kembali. Ini aneh pasalnya bahkan seorang uzumaki yang memiliki kekuatan fisik tidak dapat menyembuhkan luka secepat ini.

"Ini benar-benar aneh." pikir Naruto.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." lanjutnya yang masih bergulat dengan pikirannya.

Naruto membelai wajahnya sendiri dan kemudian mencubit pipinya.

" Aw,ini bukan mimpi." Naruto memastikan.

Naruto tampak senang karena wajahnya tak terluka lagi. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan Naruto mandi.

 **Byurrrr**

Suara air mengenai tubuh Naruto dan terjatuh ke lantai. Dan tak berapa lama Naruto keluar dengan balutan handuk dan terlihat tubuh kecil yang sedikit membentuk kotak-kotak di perutnya. Naruto segera memakai baju berwarna merah dan celana 3/4 berwarna hitam.

 **My Way My Choice**

Naruto dengan terburu-buru melangkah keluar rumah. Dengan cepat ia sudah berada di luar rumah. Naruto ingin berlatih lagi. Dengan segera ia memasang kembali pemberat yang ia lepas saat mandi. Naruto telah memasang pemberat itu dan segera berlari.

" Hah, selalu seperti ini." pikir Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas.

Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan tentang tatapan warga,ucapan yang para warga lontarkan kepadanya. Setelah beberapa lama, ia sampai ke tempat latihan.

Naruto yang hendak latihan ia mendengar suara yang Naruto yakini itu adalah orang sedang latihan. Meski jaraknya lumayan jauh namun masih terdengar oleh Naruto.

Setelah beberapa langkah akhirnya Naruto melihat dua orang sedang latihan taijutsu. Naruto hanya bisa menatap kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Gerakannya cepat dan tepat. Naruto melihat seksama dengan bersembunyi. Ia merekam apa yang iya lihat. Dan ia kembali ke tempat latihannya. Naruto berharap semoga ada yang menemaninya latihan. Namun untuk sekarang Naruto berlatih sendiri lagi.

 **TBC**

 **S** ekian untuk Chap 3 maaf mungkin tidak sesuai dengan harapan para reader sekalian.

Thank's for your review. Sampai jumpa.


End file.
